Kenji Harima, the Man of Money
by BLS91090
Summary: Join the characters of 'School Rumble' as they meet the gameshow 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'.


Tenma Tsukamoto walked out from backstage to the main floor. She had a big goofy grin on her face as she looked around at the large audience. "Hello everybody! Welcome to 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'! I'm your host, the one and only Tenma Tsukamoto! Today, one lucky person from our contestant panel-thingy will be able to answer a lot of hardass questions, to try and win a million bucks! Oohhh, this is sooo exciting! Now then, let's get on to the "Fastest Finger Question" nonsense."

All the contestants - Kenji Harima, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Eri Sawachika, Itoko Osakabe, Oji Karasuma, Mikoto Suou, Akira Takano, Haruki Hanai and Imadori Kyousuke, were holding their keypads in their hands, ready for what was going to come next.

'Man, I hope Karasuma wins!', Tenma thought to herself while blushing madly. "Okay then, here's your fast question!"

[Put these four letters in correct order to spell out the name of an animal.]

A.) F ... B.) R ... C.) O ... D.) G

"Alright then, let's see who got it in the fastest time!", Tenma said as she smiled brightly.

As the results came in, the whole entire audience started to burst out in laughter, as well as the contestants. Everyone in the contestant panel got it right, except for Imadori, and everyone had finished at the exact same time - 3 seconds.

"Um...wow...okay um...that didn't turn out so well," Tenma said awkwardly. "Oh well, I'll just pick then! And I pick-" she was interrupted by Harima.

"I'll be your man, baby! I will break this dumbass tie, no sweat! No one else deserves to sit in that hot seat except for me anyway!", Harima said as he ran over to Tenma and he hugged her close to his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenma screamed as she was being crushed by Harima's extremely strong grip.

* * *

><p>-[Some time later after chaos erupts]-<p>

Everyone figured that Harima would try and kill them if they interfere, so they just allowed him to have the hot seat. Much to Tenma's chagrin, it seems.

"Alright...so...let's just get this game over with. Here is the first question for 100 bucks," Tenma said as she read the first question.

[Who was the first president of the United States?]

A.) George Washington B.) Dave Mustaine C.) Jimmy Buffett D.) Your mom LOL

"Hm...heh, that's obviously "A", I mean come on now!", Harima said.

"You're right for 100 bucks!", Tenma said with a small smile. 'Maybe this won't be so bad afterall,' she thought. "Here is the next question for 200 bucks."

[Which of these words is NOT real?]

A.) Hi B.) Crazy C.) Stupider D.) Sucker

"I'll go with..."C" on this one!" Harima seemed proud of himself.

"You're...right again, for 200 bucks! Now here is your 300 dollar question!"

[How long ago did the dinosaurs become extinct?]

A.) 2 days ago B.) 65 million years ago C.) Last month D.) They're still alive, DUH!

"Uh...well...I know dinosaurs are extinct, so it's obviously not "D". I made them extinct, after all! It's a fact people! Anyway, I'm going with "B".

"You're right, again. Wow Harima, you're so smart! I'm impressed!," Tenma said as she giggled. And of course, Harima blushed madly in response to that. "Anyway, here's your 500 dollar question!"

[Which of these is the name of a Pokemon?]

A.) Balls Steelface B.) Charizard C.) Vic Rattlehead D.) Goku

"Hahahaha, that's so easy! I'm going with "B", of course!" Harima seemed pretty confident.

"Right again, wow! This is really fun, actually! Here is your 1000 dollar question!"

[Why couldn't the skeleton go to the prom?]

A.) He had no body to go with B.) He didn't have the guts C.) He couldn't see shit D.) All of the above

"Hm...I'll say "D", you know, cause I'm smart and stuff," Harima said with a smirk.

"You're on a roll, Harima! Now it's time for your 2000 dollar question!"

[If you see a hot girl, what is a proper emotion?]

A.) Hey, she's hot! B.) Whatever, brah C.) Whyboner? D.) Invisible Drum Solo!10101!

"Eh...I'll have to say "A", cause it's the right answer!"

"And you're right, for 2000 big ones! Here's the next question, and you still got all your life lines too!"

[If a dragon were to blow fire from its mouth, and it does so on a wimpy-ass quiz show audience, what would the result be?]

A.) BBQ Audience B.) Sex C.) Time for Booze D.) All of the above

"Hm...well now...let's see...this is pretty tough, actually. But I think the answer's "A"!

"That was tough, huh! But you got it anyway, good job Harima! Here's your next crazyass question!" However, before Tenma could read the next quesition, Itoko stepped in the action.

"Alright, I've had enough of this. It's obvious that this game is set up, and so I'm going to make the questions harder from this point onward. I'm your new host, so step aside Tenma," Itoko said as she pushed Tenma out of the way. Tenma seemed disappointed, but for some reason, she didn't feel like fighting with Itoko, and so she just sat with the audience.

"Alright Kenji, here's your next question for 5000 dollars," Itoko said with a devious smirk. In response to that, Harima gulped and he was sweating like crazy.

[In left to right order of precious metal value, list from most valued to least.]

A.) Copper, Platinum, Gold, Silver B.) Silver, Copper, Gold, Platinum C.) Platinum, Gold, Silver, Copper D.) Gold, Copper, Platinum, Silver

"You're...kidding me, right? Is this a joke, or what! I mean, I have no idea at all! I'll have to use one of those lifelines. I'll ask the audience!" Harima figured the audience was smart enough to know the answer.

"Okay then. Let's see the results from their votes...hmmm let's see...it looks like "C" got the most votes", Itoko told him.

"Ah, yes, hahahaha! I will go with "C" then!"

"You are right, Kenji. I guess you were just lucky this time. Your next question is worth 10,000 dollars." Itoko looked at the question and she smirked slightly. 'He'll never get this one.'

[In 218 BC, Hannibal crossed the Alps with the intent of capturing what city?]

A.) Rome B.) Gaul C.) Syracuse D.) Constantinople

"...Uh...um...err...let's see here...um...WHAT THE HELL! You've gotta be kidding me! This one is even worse! I'll have to use another lifeline I guess. I'll going to use Phone a Friend!"

"Okay then, we will get your friend...wait a minute...that's me, actually." Itoko giggled. "I can't help you since I'm the host now."

"Oh...oh jezz...um...DAMN IT! I'm gonna lose now!"

Then, Yakumo from the audience decided to help out poor Harima. "Hey u-um...I think the answer to the question is "A".

Itoko gasped and she turned to look at Yakumo. "How could you! Garh...well, whatever, it's fine I suppose."

Harima laughed wildy. "Hahahahahaah! Thanks for the answer, Tenma's sister! I'm goin' with "A" baby!"

Itoko shook her head in disbelief and she sighed in disappointment. "Oh...well whatever, you got 10,000 dollars, it seems. Here's your next one...for 20,000 dollars." When she read the question, she blushed because she didn't know the answer to this question herself.

[When you see a lunar eclipse from Earth, what would a person on the moon see?]

A.) Eclipse of Earth B.) Solar eclipse C.) Total lunar eclipse D.) Normal nighttime

"Jezz...I didn't even know that knowing something like this was even possible! Tenma's sister, help please?" Harima turned to face Yakumo, but she just shrugged. He knew not to ask Tenma, since he knew she wouldn't know either. "Damn it, I gotta use the lifeline, my last one! 50/50 time!" When he said that, "A" and "C" were removed. "Okay...I'm left with solar eclipse and normal nighttime...bastards, that didn't help at all!"

Itoko giggled as she saw Harima's face. "I bet you wanna walk away now, don't you?"

"...I have no choice...damn it...and I think I was clsoe to the million dollar big ones..."

"Actually, Kenji...you still had 33 more questions to go." Itoko was ready to roll on the floor laughing.

"WHHHAAAAA-!"


End file.
